


Thrice

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: Book Bond meets Craig Bond, Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, F/M, relationship implied, sp00qy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Prompt: Write about a man you find at the top of your stairs one night. However, according to him, he’s here to help you.





	Thrice

James Bond walked into his temporary home and knew instantly that something was wrong. It wasn’t anything he could put his finger on, just a gut instinct, honed by years of spycraft. He shut the door behind him and pulled out his Beretta. Quietly, he toed off his shoes and crept forward in stocking feet. 

The kitchen was clear, the sitting room was clear, the closet was also clear. He moved to check the bedroom when he saw him. There. At the top of the stairs. 

He stood still, in the well balanced stance of a fighter. Bond could see the very slight signs of a hidden gun beneath his suit. 

“Who are you?” Bond demanded. 

The stranger grimaced. “Hard as it is to believe, I’m you. From the future.”

It  _ was  _ hard to believe. Certainly he didn’t expect his hair to ever look that blonde. He certainly couldn’t imagine dying it. “Prove it.”

“You are recovering from having your balls smashed by Le Chiffre and you set the passcode to Vesper. You are also carrying a gun that you told Q branch was lost in the Amazon while you were still in training, but you disassembled it and had Felix ship it to you over the course of a year from different fake names so that you would have a gun off the record.”

Damn. 

He lowered the gun. “Why are you here?”

“To stop you from doing something very stupid.”

Bond, the younger one, mentally reviewed his recent past decisions and considered the future ones he had yet to make. He was still considering leaving the service to live with Vesper. It wasn’t as if money was a problem. 

“Are you going to warn me not to leave the service? Do I save the king’s life in the future?”

“Oh the king’s dead. We’ve had a queen for a while now. But it is something similar. Don’t trust Vesper.”

That didn’t sound similar at all.”Why?”

“She’s going to betray you and then kill herself. Save yourself the heartache. It turns you into a bitter person. I should know.”

“Why would she betray me? She helped rescue me. She works for the government.”

Bond, the older one, snorted bitterly. “It’s cute that you think that makes someone trustworthy. She’s already betrayed you, you just don’t know it. Who do you think she’s been calling on the phone? I know you’ve noticed the way her eyes dart around when you sit down to dinner. She’s watching the people who are watching her.”

He had noticed. He had dismissed it. He should never have dismissed it. Oh fuck. He was compromised and he hadn’t even noticed. 

“James?” That was Vesper calling from her room. “Are we still doing drinks on the beach?”

He looked at the man at the top of the stairs. He knew what he had to do. “I’ll meet you there with the drinks in two minutes,” he called back. One last bittersweet sunset with her. 

Killing two targets earned you the 00 designation. But killing a loved one made you into a 00 agent.


End file.
